Sister's Story
by BreezyKitty
Summary: ON HIATUS: Till further notice; What happens in CotBP if there was more than one Turner? Will Barbossa find the siblings? Will the curse be lifted? What will happen to the siblings? Will they break the curse together or will they only need one Turner?
1. Chapter 1: Gone

Hello! Its Bella Bree! I finally posted this because I was just bored and had nothing else to do but anyway.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Annabella. Though I do own what is said that isn't said in the movie because I thought of it ;

--------

The crossing from England was a rather boring to Elizabeth.

Elizabeth stood at the front of the ship, singing one of many pirate songs.

"Drink up me hearties yo ho,

We kidnap and ravage we don't give a hoot,

Drink up me hearties yo ho,

Yo ho, yo ho

A pirates life for me

We extort, we pilfer, we filch, we sack

Drink u-" Elizabeth stopped singing and gasped as a hand was placed on her shoulder, causing her to turn around to find a man with a side burns.

"Quiet missy! Cursed pirates sail these waters. You don't want to bring them down on us do you?" the man said in a somewhat hushed tone.

"Mr. Gibbs, that'll do." Mr. Gibbs turned to a man who looked rather special indeed.

"She was singing about pirates!" Mr. Gibbs said pointing accusingly at Elizabeth. "It's bad luck to sing about pirates in this unnatural fog, mark my words." Mr. Gibbs said.

"Consider them marked. On your way." the man said with Mr. Gibbs walking off mubling something about bad luck.

"I think it would be rather exciting to meet a pirate." Elizabeth said, only to have the man known as James Norrington smile sweetly at her before advancing.

"Think again Miss Swann, vile creatures the lot of them, I intend to see to it that any men who sails under a pirate flag or wears a pirate brand gets what he deserves. A short drop and a sudden stop." Mr. Norrington told her, Elizabeth looked to Mr. Gibbs to help explain the words the younger man had just hold her. Mr. Gibbs pretended to be hanging with a piece of cloth acting as the noose. Elizabeth's father deceided it was best to interject before the subject got out of hand.

"I appreciate your ferver, Lieutenant Norrington, but I am concerned about how this will effect my daughter." he said with concerned eyes cast on Elizabeth.

"Actually I find it facinating" the governer's daughter argued.

"Yes thats what concerns me." he conclueded before leaving Elizabeth to her thoughts, her smile faded as she saw a umbrella float by the ship, as it passed by her, she turned her attention to a piece of driftwood that carried two people. Elizabeth gasped before yelling to the crew.

"Look! There's a boy and a girl in the water!" Most of the crew ran to fish the pair out of the water, finally they had been set down. Elizabeth was told to watch over them as a blazing ship came into veiw. Elizabeth analyzed the pair.

They both looked alike, dark hair, same skin tone, but the girl was something else, dark lashes showed she was peaceful in her current state. She was alot smaller than the boy, probably younger. The boy. Elizabeth turned back to him and ran a hand down the side of his face, his eyes jolted open in fear and grasped her wrist, gasping. Elizabeth jumped in reaction.

"It's okay. My names Elizabeth Swann."

"Will Turner." he said before his eyes searched for someone, only to find her right next to him. "My sister, Annabella." he said, barely managing to get that out.

"I'm watching over you both." She said as he relaxed and fell asleep again. Her eyes trailed down to his neck where she found a necklace, she took it off him for closer inspection. A skull looked straight back at her. A pirate medallion.

"Your...a pirate!" She gasped in a wisper, before looking at the girls neck, Annabella was it?, and saw no necklace.

"Have they said anything?" Norrington said from behind her. Elizabeth turned around, hiding the medallion.

"Their names are William and Annabella Turner. Thats all I found out." Norrington looked annoyed to say the least.

"Take them below." he said in a bored tone.

The Next Day

They had taken Will and Annabella to a spare cabin, next to Elizabeth's actually Elizabeth opted to stay with them and help them when they woke up. She sat in a position between the two cots, watching one for a minute then the other for a minute.

Slowly Annabella's eyes opened, Elizabeth gasped at them. 'So different from Will's." she thought, comparing Will's deep brown ones to Annabella's wide dark bluish geen ones.

"Wha-?" was the only word that escaped out of Annabella's mouth.

"Hello Miss Turner. I am Elizabeth Swann. We found you and your brother floating on the water so we rescued you." She informed. Well obviously they wouldn't just leave them drifting!

"Is that so?" Annabella asked, her eyes widened, sitting up and feeling around her right ankle. She had obviously found what she was feeling for because she heaved a sigh of relief a few seconds later. She lay back down, relaxed.

"So Miss Turner-" Elizabeth begun but was cut off.

"Bella, if you please, Not Annabella or Anna. Like Will I use part of my name, he uses the first half while I use the second half. Kind of a white to black, sea to land." Bella said, her ears pricked up, she crawled over to Will, who, as if sensing Bella was there, opened his eyes.

"Bella, are you okay?" He asked, worried for his siters welfare.

"I'm fine Will." Bella noticed that he was no longer wearing his necklace.

"Will! Where is fathers gift?!" Bella asked, almost horrified that her brother had lost the only thing of his fathers. Will shot up, his hand flew to his neck, trying to feel for it while Elizabeth remained quiet. Wills eyes seemed to ask Bella a question, she nodded in answer. Elizabeth broke their telepathy by speaking.

"So how old are you both? I'm twelve."

"So am I. Bella is ten." Will answered.

"We will have to deceide what fate awaits you apon our arrival in Port Royal." A voice sounded in the doorway, there stood Govenor Swann. "Now, what are your names again? I am sorry, terrible memory for names."

"William and Annabella Turner," Elizabeth informed her father.

"Ah. Now Will, you could be a servant boy untill fourteen and then you can help Mr. Brown in the black smiths. While you Miss Turner may be given lessons on how to be a lady with Elizabeth as a companion, then once those have concluded Elizabeth may hire you as her maid or such. How does that sound to you young Turners?" Govenor Swann proposed. Will spoke on his sisters and his own behalf.

"I believe that sounds wonderous, thank you...uh..."

"Govenor Swann." Elizabeths father smiled.

Soon after they arrived in Port Royal. The brother and sister settled into their new life. Elizabeth, Bella and Will became almost inseperable as their friendship grew older, so did they, Will was soon sent to live and work at the blacksmiths. Yet did spend every spare moment with his best friends. As odd as it sounds for a brother and sister to be best friends.

Two years later Bella became Elizabeth's maid, her prefered maid although not really at the same time for Elizabeth didn't like ordering one of her best friends around. Bella still did everything a maid was required. Though would be playing a maid and her best friend at the same time. 'Quite easily done' Bella thought. Though in public the three called each other by their last names "Mr Turner, Miss Swann, Miss Turner" and such but of course Bella and Will called each other first names.

Time passed quickly, days became weeks and weeks became years.

Soon their lives would change..

--------

Aloha! Please reveiw because they make me smile, if it sounds too weird just tell me and I'll see if I can fix it. Thank you for reading this piece but I also want to know if I should continue it.

Oh and Gracelyn's Journals will be updated I am in the middle of re-writing chapter 5 because I didn't like it :(

Anyway

UNC

Bella Bree


	2. Chapter 2: Jack

"Elizabeth! Are you awake? Are you decent?" A male voice called from the opposite side of the door.

"Yes! Yes?" Elizabeth called as Govenor Swann and Bella walked in smiling, yet her eyes said something different. 'This may hurt' was the message. They had ignored what the Govenor was saying.

"Go on Miss Turner, please help her." Bella nodded as she led Elizabeth behind the changing screen. Bella was one of the two maids helping Elizabeth. Bella was tightening the strings to the corset.

"Actually, I had hoped you might wear it to the ceremony." Govenor Swann told his daught from the other side of the screen.

"The ceremony." Elizabeth questioned.

"Captain Norrington's promotion ceremony. Commodore he is about to become. He fancies you, you know." Elizabeth gasped behind the screen, her father wasn't sure about the commodore or about the dress.

"Elizabeth? Hows it coming?"

"It's difficult to say." Elizabeth stated simply, mainly because her lungs were being crushed under the corset.

"I'm told it's the latest fashion in London." her father insisted.

"Well women in london must have learned not to breathe." Elizabeth told him in response. A male butler then walked in, unaware to Elizabeth untill his voice sounded in the room.

"My Lord, you have a visitor." was all that he said before Govenor Swann took his leave from the room and down to where the visitor was waiting. The visitor turned out to be Bella's brother.

Will stood there in the main entrance looking around. He looked at the candle holder and as he touched it it broke off. He quickly looked around and placed it in a umbrella stand underneath the candle holder. just in time, a butler just entered the room and shortly afterwards so did the Govenor.

"Ah! Mr. Turner. Good to see you again!" Govenor Swann exclaimed at the sight of Will.

"Good day sir. I have your order." Will said as he opened the case that contained a sword. The govenor took out the sword and seemed to be inspecting it after he seemed pleased by the sheath he took out the sword, now inspecting the blade.

"The blade is folded steel. That's gold filigree laid into the handle. If I may?" Will said as he took the sword from the govenor and balanced the sword at the base of the blade. "Perfectly balanced. The tang is nearly the full width of the blade." Will finished as he flipped it around and neatly caught it and presented it back to the govenor in a swift movement. Govenor Swann looked slightly worried as Will did so.

"Impressive. Very impressive. Ah, now, Commodore Norrington is going to be very pleased with this. Do pass my compliments on to your Master." The govenor told him with a satisfied look. Will looked at him as he receieved the compliment. It's not every day you get a compliment from the Govenor of Port Royal now is it?

"I shall. A craftsman is always pleased to hear his work is appreciated." Will said as he caught sight of people on the stairs, his sister and Elizabeth. He couldn't help but stare at Elizabeth, always had he loved her but had yet to announce his feelings. Bella already knew how her brother felt towards her but promised to to say anything. Will broke away from his thoughts as the Govenor once again spoke.

"Oh Elizabeth , you look absolutely stunning." the elder man said, praising his daughter. Elizabeth hadn't heard what her father was saying for Bella was wispering to her.

"Look theres my brother." Bella said trying to get the reaction out of her. Elizabeth's head shot up at the mention of Will's name. Her eyes zoned in on the young man.

"Will! It's so good to see you!" she said rushing down the stairs with Bella at her heels. "I had a dream about you last night. And Bella of course." Elizabeth informed Will. Bella's eyes widened to a unimaginable size at her words, so bold for one to say that, even in their own home.

"A-about me?" Will looked more than amused at this information.

"Yes, well, is that entirely proper for you to?" Govenor Swann murmered, but no one listened to him.

"About the day the three of us met. Do you remember?" Elizabeth asked mainly Will but did look at Bella, who now placed herself to the side, inbetween the two.

"How could we forget Miss Swann?" Will said, knowing full well about Elizabeth's preference to call her by her first name in public, Bella had become accustomed to do so even though she did reluctantly.

"Will, How many times must I ask for you to call me Elizabeth? Bella seems to have no quarrels with it." Elizabeth said, trying to use his own sister to convince him about calling him Elizabeth.

"At least once more Miss Swann, as always." Will insisted. Bella frowned at him, unknown to the Govenor or Elizabeth because her head was turned in such a way that the back of her head was all they could see.

"See? At least the boy has a sense of propriety. Now we really must be going." Govenor Swann told Elizabeth. Bella was not attending as one of the maids from a family just down the road had invited her for a walk for the duration of the ceremony. The maids name was Hannah, and like Elizabeth, her employer was attending the ceremony as well.

"Good day Mr. Turner." Elizabeth said in a harsh voice to Will before she turned to Bella, her face warmed incredibly towards her other best friend. "Good bye Bella! I expect to hear about your day when I return!" Elizabeth said excitedly. It was rare that Bella didn't accompany her everywhere she went, but when she did they both would exchange stories about their day apart.

"Of course Elizabeth. Good bye!" Bella called, ignoring the Govenor's glares about her propriety, or lack of it. Bella followed the two outside with her brother at her heels.

"Good day!" Will exclaimed to her but lowered his voice. "Elizabeth."

"Finally dear brother! You have successfully called Elizabeth..Elizabeth in public! I congratulate you. I will be at the black smiths later tonight. Remember that you promised to show me how you made the swords?" Bella said, reminding him of his proposal. Sure Bella had been taught to use a sword, but had no idea how he made them except by using very hot materials.

"Of course Bella. How could I forget with you reminding me every day for the past week?" He said smiling at his younger sibling. "I must be off, I ned to head back." Will told Bella, whos, was overjoyed at the thought of learning how swords were made.

"Right. Now I must be going because Hannah would think me to be late. Good day dear brother." Bella said mockingly. She then ran off, at a speed where her dress would not fly above her ankle. She was very insistant on that. Never would someone actually look there for all that would find is material of her dress that she wore that day, but to Bella, she was paranoid about it. She reached the gates to the mansion and found Hannah waiting a hundred meters of so away, near her place of employment. Hannah was the maid to a girl who was about ten years old, Bella strained to remember the name. 'Laurel? No. Anne? No. I does start with an A or and L. Alexis! Thats it!' Bella finally remember the name, just in time because she had just reached Hannah. Hannah had hair that was brown but with a almost orange tinge to it. Her eyes were a amber sort of colour. Many presumed Hannah to be an angry sort of person because of her eyes but they were not right. Hannah was a kind woman who absolutley adores her work to take care of Alexis who she calls Lexi.

"Good morning Hannah." Bella said politely to the older woman. 'About a year or too older than Will and Elizabeth.' Bella thought. Hannah wad watched the young woman walking towards her, her face twisted into a new expression almost every second untill she reached Hannah with a enormous smile on her face. "How is dear Miss Celon?" Bella added with caution, still not entierly sure about the name of the girl who Hannah worked for.

"Good morning to you too Bella. Lexi is fine, thank you for asking and how is Miss Swann?" Hannah asked as she and Bella proceeded to start their walk, heading for the docks.

"Oh Elizabeth is absolutely wonderful. Though that corset she had to wear today was horrendous. I wouldn't be suprised if the poor girl fainted." Bella said, not knowing how right she was.

"That would be dreadful!" Hannah said with concern written on her face. The two continued their walk to the docks. It took several minutes because Bella would keep looking down to check her ankle and make sure it wasn't showing but that would leave her open to be knocked down. She fell over just as she reached the docks, quickly recovering herself as she hurridly got back up.

"There is the fort! I hope Elizabeth is having a good time." Bella told Hannah, while she in turn added the very same comment on Lexi.

"Only the poor thing is one of the youngest here most likely. I myself wouldn't want to be around bayonets, and she is only eight." Hannah said.

"I'm sure she is fine." Bella said reassuringly as she looked up at the fort, she saw two shadows up on the battlements, she could have sworn it was Elizabeth but she had no time to make sure for one of the two had fallen over the edge of the fort, plunging into the caribbean sea below. Bella took off as Hannah was right behind her, having not seen what had happend. After a minute of running that came to the deck closest to where the person had fell. Bella saw a man surfacing with the person and placed her down on the dock. Bella immediatly caught a glimpse of the person and immediatly knew it was indeed Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth!" Bella cried as she rushed over.

"Not breathing!" one gaurd said, Bella had spoken to him before, his name was Murtogg at least thats what she thought his name was.

"Move!" said a man who was not dressed in a uniform, he was soaking wet with dreadlock hairstyle with bits and pieces in his hair. His outfit was too hard to describe, bits and pieces mangled in with everything else. He swiftly cut open Elizabeth's corset and she promptly started coughing up water.

"Elizabeth! Are you okay?" Bella asked, helping her up, but not before the un-uniformed man had questioned.

"Where did you get that?" Bella heard the stomping of the guards feet including who was now, most likely, commodore Norrington. He swiftly drew his sword which Bella recognised as the sword her brother had made. James Norrington was pointing his sword at the odd man out.

"On your feet." he said with a cold glare to put the cherry on top. Bella was helping Govenor Swann put a jacket over Elizabeth. The govenor then saw one of the gaurds holding Elizabeth's corset to immediatly dropped it and pointed to the man who looked suspiciously like a pirate. Govenor Swann seemed to think so too.

"Shoot him!" he said.

"Father! commodore, do you really intend to kill my rescuer?" Elizabeth told James. Who sheathed his sword and held his hand out.

"I believe thanks are in order?" the man hestiantly took his hand only to have his sleeve pushed up to reveal a scar in the shape of a P. 'Pirate' was what ran through Bella's mind.

"Had a brush with the East India Trading company, did we, _pirate_?" James said with venom in his voice. "Keep your guns on him men! Gillette, fench me some irons!" He ordered as he pushed his sleeve up further to reveal a sparrow tatoo on his arm. "Well well, Jack Sparrow isn't it?"

"Captain, if you please." Jack said to him before his eyes quickly flickered to the young women, one of whom he had rescued, the other he felt as if he had seen her before. His eyes quickly left them and returned to James Norrington.

"Well I con't see your ship. _Captain_." commodore Norrington said.

"I'm in the market. As it were." Jack said as what Bella could only describe as full of himself. One of the guards who had helped save Elizabeth added to his comment.

"He said he'd come to commandeer one." said one.

"Told ya he was telling the truth. These are his sir." the other said as he retrieved what looked like a sword, hat and a pistol. James proceeded to inspect the tools.

"No additional short nor powder. A compass that doesn't point north." he said as he picked up the items one by one and finally unsheathing part of the sword. "And I half expected it to be made out of wood. Your are without doubt the worst pirate I've ever heard of." he finished his inspection.

"But you have heard of me." Jack insisted as he was pulled away to be put in his irons. Elizabeth and Bella at the same time began to protest.

"Commodore, I really must protest!" Elizabeth said, stepping in front of the pirate, Bella did the same.

"Pirate of not this man saved Elizabeth's life!" Bella said with her eyes turning ice cold.

"One good deed is not enough to redeem a lifetime of wickedness" James told the two girls.

"Though it seems enough to condemn him." Jack added.

"Indeed." James said as Gillette finally finished putting the irons on Jack.

"Finally." Jack said in a dark tone as he threw the chains over Bella's neck. He was going to go for the other woman but the two seemed attached so Jack figured the woman would do anything for the younger woman he now had. Elizabeth gasped as she stood back, worried for Bella's safety.

"No please! Don't shoot!" Elizabeth pleaded with the guards. The govenor gave his approval, not wanting to see his daughter upset about the loss of her friend.

"Commodore Norrington, my effects _please_, and my hat!" Jack said, Commodore made no move to give Jack this things, Bella started to panic. "Commodore!" Jack said as he pulled slightly tighter on the chains around Bella's neck. "Now whats your name love?" Bella had to answer.

"Miss Turner." she said, not giving Jack her first name. Jack looked taken aback slightly but didn't remove the chains. Commodore gave Bella Jacks effects.

"Now Miss Turner if you would be very kind." Bella mumbled and grumbled about it as she put on his effects. "Your horrendous." she said as she finished strapping on his sword.

"Sticks and stones love. I saved your job with the girl, you save my life, savvy?" Jack told her and quickly turned her back around to Elizabeth and the guards.

"Now, gentlemen, m'ladies, you will always remember this as the day that you almost caught, Captain Jack Sparrow!" He said as he removed the chains from Bella's neck and quickly shoved her away and into the guards. Jack then quickly took hold of a long chain and kicked it as he flew up in the air and circled around them high in the air.

"Now will you shoot him?!" Govenor Swann said as Elizabeth hugged poor Bella who was quite shaken up at the moment.

"Open fire!" James ordered and his men started firing at Jack as he landed on a beam and slid down another rope and continued running. "On his heels!" James ordered. Elizabeth kept asking Bella questions to make sure she was alright. Bella was quite disorientated but was otherwise fine. Elizabeth gave her a final hug before she and Govenor Swann guided her back to the carrige and took her home. Bella herself would make sure she would be able to make it to her brothers work place later that night. She was really quite alright it was just a momentary lapse. Well who wouldn't under cirmcumstances? Bella was fine after about an hour but Elizabeth would hear nothing of it. Instead of Bella being the maid, Elizabeth was making sure Bella was perfectly okay and rested.

"Elizabeth I am fine really!" Bella told her.

"Uh-uh-uh. Not untill you eat something Bella." Elizabeth ordered. Bella rolled her eyes and quickly drank all of the water Elizabeth had given her.

"I said eat, not drink." Elizabeth told her with a smile. Bella then shoved a roll down her throat.

"Happy?" Bella asked.

"Perfectly."

"Good cause I need to get to Will's soon." Bella said, bracing herself for a lecture.

"Annabella Laurel Turner! You were just threatened by a pirate! You can't go to your brother's! Your unwell!" Elizabeth insisted.

"Wow. I havn't heard Annabella for a long time. Anyway, I was threatend three hours ago! And I was in shock, I wasn't coughing up hunks everywhere!" Bella said before both their faces turned into smiles before they burst out into fits of laughter. Elizabeth soon regained her composure and turned to Bella who had also managed to stop laughing.

"Bella, are you sure you want to go to Will's?"

"Yes, Elizabeth. I promise I will be back later!" Bella said, asking Elizabeth like a five year old would ask to go to the park. Elizabeth finally agreed but told Bella she had to wait an hour or so to leave. Bella heaved a sigh and agreed.

---------------

_Aloha again! I am just winging this chapter. Mainly because I am just not wanting to write it in a book then type it all up so reveiw and tell me what you think! _

_What will happen to Bella when she is at Will's when the Black Pearl attacks? Will she fight along with Will? Find out in the next chapter of:_

_A Sister's Story_

_UNC_

_Bella Bree_


	3. Chapter 3: Attack

Aloha! Bella Bree here! I would just like to say one thing before you read this chapter, I used a line from **New Line Cinema's The Golden Compass**, so I don't own it obviously nor do I own POTC or any of the characters in the movie.

I do however own Gracelyn/Holly from Gracelyn's Journals and of course Bella. What's weird is that I found out my brothers middle name is William... freaky eh? And of course the cool narration is back. But it is not Bella. Heh heh heh, I have an idea who it is but who knows? If I decide on this person she might not be revealed.

------

Bella had past her requirments that Elizabeth had put her under. Elizabeth reluctantly let Bella leave the mansion. Bella ran all the way to the black smiths. She finally stopped and puffed to catch her breath. Soon she had her breathing under control and she knocked on the door. Moments later the door opened to reveal Bella's older brother.

"Bella! You shouldn't have come after the day you've had." Will told her firmly. Bella walked in, rolling her eyes.

"Will, I'm guessing you heard about Jack Sparrow?" Bella questioned. Will simply nodded at the younger girl. "Well I'm fine and you won't get rid of me." Bella said in a tone that a mother would use to scold her child. Will finally gave up on trying to get Bella to go home.

"Okay now lets begin." Will said. Bella nodded and sat a safe distance away. Every now and then he would say something about what he was doing or such.

About half an hour later a strange feeling ripped though the town, blowing out the towns candles. Cannons were heard soon after, Bella let out a short lived scream as she heard a commotion arising in Port Royal.

"Pirates." Will muttered as he moved towards some of the already complete swords and took one and a hatchet.

"Wait! I am coming too!" Bella told her brother firmly as she too grabbed a sword. Will was about to protest but saw no point in it as well as hearing the screams outside. He rushed out to find a woman being chased by a pirate. He quickly threw the hatchet at the pirate. The grimy fellow fell down immediatly. Will ran to grab the hatchet that was still lodged in the pirates back. Will called to Bella to be carefull as he ran off. Bella quickly felt her ankle as if to gain confidance from it. She ran held her sword tightly and ran out of the shop. Almost immediatly she found herself being attacked by three pirates. They almost laughed at the sight of the woman holding a sword.

**"If you value your lives, come no further." **Bella said dangerously. The pirates did not need this warning and inched closer to the woman who looked like a little girl compared to them.

"Ye 'ave somethin' o' ours girlie. Give i' 'ere and we'll leave ye alone." pme said. Bella's eyes flickered from her ankle to the pirates.

"N-no I don't, and even if I did, I wouldn't give it to you." Bella told them with eyes that said the same thing. The pirates sword seemed to want to draw her blood, the pirate swang at her, Bella blocked with ease.

"Are you sure you don't want to give it to us?" he said to her again. "'Cause it would seem like a waste to kill ye." Bella scowled before thinking that it wasn't the time to be scowling. Bella was able to stab him and escaped his two 'friends' and ran. She saw two pirates dragging Elizabeth to what Bella asumed was the ship. Elizabeth, somehow, had managed to find Bella standing among the huge crowd, their eyes locked for a moment.

"Bella." Elizabeth whispered, as if willing Bella to come after her. Bella would have but she needed to save herself to save Elizabeth so Bella took off, her eyes scanning the blur of streets, pirates seemingly following her everywhere. Bella could not find her brother, not that she could see anything for she was running, her vision focused on dodging people running infront of her. Bella was loosing hope that she wouldn't find her brother in the night. She thought to preserve herself, so with that she changed direction and headed to the fort. After several minutes of running and dodging, she arrived and called out for someone. Finally Commodore Norrington appeared from one of the many hallways.

"What do you want miss Turner?" he said to Bella with a tone that told her to spit out what she was going to say.

"I didn't know where to go, Elizabeth was ten and the black smiths was almost surrounded with pirates!" Bella said, tears forming in her eyes at the thought of her brother being killed when he went out to fight the pirates.

"Elizabeth? She was taken? By pirates?" Norrington asked and Bella nodded. Norrington rushingly told her to stay in the fort until the pirates either retreated or were killed. Hours passed and Bella had settled down on the ground and had cried herself to sleep, if you looked closely, the moon reflected a tear stains on her delicate skin. Day broke and Commodore Norrington came down the hallway and bent to wake the young woman, he gentle tapped her on the shoulder.

"Miss Turner. it's sunrise and surely your brother is concerned about you." Bella looked at him with open eyes before rushing to leave, she had to make sure Will was okay. Bella had only just left the fort when Bella saw a familiar face.

"Will!" she called, tears forming in her eyes. Sure enough there was the slightly older man, walking towards her, while he came to a stop Bella rushed to hug him, as if to make sure he was really there. "Will, I thought you were dead, I didn't see you last night after you left the black smiths." Bella said, true, she had been concerned that her only brother had been lost forever.

"Bella, thank goodness your alright." Will said looking at Bella. He too had been worried. He had been knocked out after seeing the exact same sight Bella had about Elizabeth. Will then realised what had happend.

"Bella, they have taken Elizabeth!" Will told her while Bella just told him she already knew. Will suggested they go after her.

"Right lets go tell the commodore!" Will said and Bella shook her head.

"I already informed him of the situation Will, he is busy with Port Royals well being. We may as well go save her ourselves." Bella said jokingly.

"Well what are we waiting for?!" Will said, grapping hold of Bella's hand and managed to drag her to the prison without being noticed. Will let go of Bella's hand and searched the cells before finding what, or who, he was looking for.

Jack Sparrow.

"Him? Why him?" Bella asked Will, he just waved her quiet.

"You Sparrow!" He ordered the pirate.

"Aye? O' 'Ello M'ss Turner." Jack said as his eyes glittered, most of the night Jack had spent pondering over the young woman, why, no one would know except for he. Bella felt herself shiver under Jack's invading stare.

Jack and Will begun to talk while Bella seemed to dissappear from sight.

"You are familiar with that ship the Black Pearl?" Will asked.

"I 'eard o' it." Jack said simply.

"Where does it make berth?"

"Where does it make berth? 'Ave you not 'eard the stories?" After seeing Will's puzzled look Jack continued on.

"_Captain _Barbossa and his crew of miscreants sail from the dreaded Isla de Muerta. It is an island that cannot be found EXCEPT by those who already know where it is." Jack said rather casually. Will just asked more questions.

"The ships real enough therfor it's anchorage must be a real place, where is it?" Will asked eagerly.

"Why ask me?" Jack said, inspecting his nails which were probably less than clean to say the least.

"Because your a...pirate." Will said 'pirate' almost spittingly.

"And you want to turn pirates yourselves, is that it? Speaking of which where is the lass?" Jack asked, trying to spot Bella from his position on the ground.

"Never!" Will said, lunging himself at the cell. "And leave my sister out of this." Will said threatingly. Jack remembered the girl's he still needed to be sure.

"They took Miss Swann." Will said, pulling Jack out of his thoughts.

"Oh! So it is that you found a girl! Well, if you're intending to brave all, hasten to her rescue and so win fair lady's heart you?ll have to do it alone, mate. I see no profit in it for me." Jack said, sitting up only to lie back down again.

"I can get you out of here." Will suggested.

"How's that? The keys run off."

"I helped make these cells, these are half pin barrel hinges. With the right leverage and the correct application of strength, the door will lift free." Will said, picking up a bench and settling it at the door.

"What's your name?" Jack asked.

"Will Turner. Annabella is my sister." Will stated.

"Uh-huh. Well Mr. Turner, I've changed me mind, if you spring me from this cell I swear on the pain of death I will take you to the Black Pearl and your, bonny lass. Do we have an accord?" Jack said sticking his hand out.

"Agreed." Will said, shaking the pirates hand.

"Agreed. Right, now get me out." Will promptly did so.

"Hurry, someone would have heard that. And where is that sister of mine?" Will said. As if my instinct Bella came out wearing a rather... unsuitable outfit. Bella had managed to find black pants and a white shirt. The pant legs ended half way down her calf. Whatever had once been around her ankle had now been removed. Around her waist hung a simple sword, basic, but useful. In her hands she held Jack's effects.

"You'll be needing these." Bella said, giving Jack his effects as he hopped out of the cell. He took them greatfully.

The three left the prision and snuck to the docks undetected. They were under a bridge when Jack stopped walking, his eyes were on the water, to be more specific, a ship.

"We are going to steal a ship? That ship?" Will said, following Jack's gaze.

"Commandeer. We are going to commandeer that ship." Jack said before turning to the two siblings. "One question about your business, boy, and girl, or there's no use going. This girl? how far are you willing to go to save her?"

"I'd die for her!" Will said straight away.

"Oh good! M'ss Turner? What about you?" said Jack turning to Bella. Will shot Bella a pleading look.

"Sure I would. How could I not save my best friend?" Bella said. "I thought it was obvious."

"Great no worries then." Jack said, turning back to the water. Bella and Will shot each other a look, their minds both saying the same thing. 'Uh-oh'. Just minutes later, the trio was underwater using a boat as their source of oxygen, Jack was leading the way. Since Bella was only just barely able to keep her head above the water she had a choice of riding on Jack or Will. She chose Will. After several minutes of walking along in silence Will spoke up.

"This is either madness..." he begun.

"Or brilliance." Bella finished.

"It's amazing how often those two traits coincide." Jack said in reply. Will _somehow _managed to step in a wooden trap. Luckily it was used to help them climb onto the Dauntless. Jack had insisted Bella climb up first but she flatly refused and climbed up after Jack. Will took up the end. When Jack reached the top he held a hand to Bella and helped her up, catching a glimpse of sun flicker from her neck. Sure enough there was a thin rope around her neck, whatever was attached to the rope was still concealed underneath the shirt. Jack thought he knew what Bella was hiding but decieded not to press the matter untill they had taken the ship. Bella helped Will climb over the rails before following Will and Jack down to the main deck.

"Everyone stay calm! We are taking over the ship." Jack announced to the crew.

"Aye! Avast!" Will said, the crew begun to laugh.

"This ship can not be crewed by two men and a... woman. You'll never make it out of the bay." Gillette told them before taking a closer look at Bella. "Well well, if it isn't young Annabella Turner, a once charming young lady. Now reduced to be a pirates mistress." he said almost spitting at Bella, who in turn held her head high and didn't let the insults pass the barrier that filtered negative thoughts.

"And you Gillette. A once promising man now reduced to always be the second in command. Better to be a pirate than always second." Bella said her voice had the same air as Gillettes, who was obviously let Bella's words hit him hard. Jack stepped in before the two could go absolutly nucular. Not very pleasant.

"Son, we indeed can crew this ship for one reason. I'm Captain Jack Sparrow. Savvy?" Jack said, cocking his pistol, Gillette's face dropped even more than I myself thought possible. Kind of depressing really.

"Now into the boats." Jack ordered, the crew did as they were told. Once they were off the ship (safely and body parts in tact), Jack walked around doing goodness knows what to the cannons.Odd person he is. Anyway. Bella had spotted a telescope lying on an barrel, she picked it up and looked into it (the right way), a ship. Wow. She only paid attention to the ship when she heard Gillette yelling.

"Commodore! Their taking the ship! Sparrow and the Turners!" Bella turned the telescope to Gillette then back to the ship, finding Norrington standing there with a telescope of his own, staring right at her. Bella raised her hand and twinkled her fingers, a smile tugging on her lips. Norrington , suprisingly, waved back before shouting orders. Too bad telescope doesn't have a hearing device. Bella could see the Intercepter starting to turn towards the Dauntless, Bella ran to Jack, Will doing the same.

"Their coming." she said. Jack merely looked over his shoulder and smiled, pistol in hand. In minutes the Intercepter had pulled up beside the Dauntless, while sailors poured onto the later ship, Jack and Will swung over onto the Intercepter. Bella did the same after a moments hesitation. She landed on the Intercepter on her feet before tumbling over.

"Ouch." she said. Will cut the ties joining the two ships. Commodore Norrington sensed the trickery that had just been used against him.

"Sailors! Back to the Intercepter! Now!" He ordered, some of his men attempted to get back but fell rather pathetically into the sea. Jack, who was at the wheel, gave his thanks to the commodore for giving them a ship.

"Thank you, Commodore, for getting us ready to make way. We'd have had a hard time of it by ourselves." He called, dodging shots fired at the three. Bella had no worries cause she was still on the ground. Yet she added her two cents anyway.

"Many thanks! We're off to save Elizabeth! Have fun doing your commodoring!" she said, feeling herself become more like a pirate (well she had just committed a act of piracy no?) and less like a lady of society.

The endless horizon now presented many opportunities.

As long as they didn't involve society. If it did, she was now completly screwed.

------

Yup, awesome narration eh? I would have ended this chapter when the guys were like 'Tortuga?' 'Tortuga.' but since I am going on holiday for the rest of the week (until monday) I thought may as well finish it and post it. Anyway, more antics of the narrator, Bella, Will (not my brother -see first a/n-) and of course the lovely Jack Sparrow (Who isn't really lovely more like...piratey) and of course, the awesome writing styles (and weirdness) of Bella Bree. Now for my totally famous (Well it should be cause I use it all the time) sign off that rhymes:

UNC

Bella Bree


	4. Chapter 4: Tortuga

Bella had spent many a hours looking at the horizon while Jack steered at the helm and Will did something that she herself had not been paying much attention to. It had been fairly silent the entire time. And it was a paintful silence that felt to Bella that it needed to be broken. Only now did Will begin to talk, he must have been feeling the edgyness in the open air like Bella had.

"When I was a lad living in England and my sister, a young girl, my mother raised us by herself. After she died, We came out here, looking for our father." Will said, Bella herself felt no need to divulge their background so soon. Though it would soon be known that Jack did not care so much.

"Is that so?" he said.

"Our father, Will Turner . At the jail, it was only after you learned my name that you agreed to help. Since that's what I wanted, I didn't press the matter. I'm not a simpleton, Jack. You knew our father." Will said.

"I shall correct you in that sense. I knew the lass's name. It just so happens that your siblings." Jack told him before continuing. "but yes, I knew him. Probably one the few who knew him as William Turner . Everyone else just called him Bootstrap or Bootstrap Bill."

"Bootstrap?" Will asked.

"Good man. Good pirate. I swear you look just like him." Jack said, Bella was hearing this conversation but not actually listening.

"It's not true. He was a merchant sailor. A good, respectable man who obeyed the law." Will said, with his aversions to pirates he resented this piece of information. Jack thought he best accept it and so snapped back at Bella's brother.  
"He was a bloody pirate, a scallywag." Jack scowled.

"My father was not a pirate." Will said, emphasising each word as he took out his sword, at the sound of a sword being released notified her to the arise of a possible fight. She stood up and faced the two.

"Will, don't." she said at the same time Jack spoke as well:

"Put it away, son. It's not worth you getting beat again." he said.

"Again?" Bella asked, raising an eyebrow. Will ignored her though.

"You didn't beat me. you ignored the rules of engagement. In a fair fight, I'd killed you." Will said in an low angry voice.

"Then that's not much incentive for me to fight fair, then, is it?" He said and turned the wheel so sharply that the sail came and knocked her brother off the ship and over the ocean. Bella gasped and her hands flew to her mouth.

"Will!" she managed to say. Jack continued on without much attention being paid to Bella.

"Now, as long as you're just hanging there, pay attention. The only rules that really matter are these: What a man can do and what a man can't do. For instance, you can accept that your father was a pirate and a good man or you can't. But pirate is in your blood, boy, so you'll have to square with that someday. Now, me, for example, I can let you drown but I can?t bring this ship into Tortuga all by me onesy, savvy? So? can you sail under the command of a pirate? Or can you not? Your sister has no problems with authority." Jack said, nodding his head in Bella's direction. She scowled at this, she had just as much aversion to Jack as Will did, but not for the reason of piracy. She still resented him for holding her as a bargaining chip. But if she wanted to find Elizabeth, she had to do what Jack said. Will was now on the ground and Jack had a sword held out to Will.

"Tortuga?" he asked as he took the sword.

"Tortuga." Jack replied, Bella just sighed, she had heard of the island. It was basically a pirates whore and rum town. Bella's nose crinkled at the thought of being there, yet if that is the place that could help them find Elizabeth, Bella would go.

"It is indeed a sad life that has never breathed deep this sweet, proliferous bouquet that is Tortuga , savvy? What do you think?" Jack asked, turning to the pair. Bella was linked onto Will's arm, scared of all the drunken men and women with caked on make up. Will was the one of the two who could muster some words.

"It'll linger." Bella's brother said.

"I'll tell you mate, if every town in the world were like this one, no man would ever feel unwanted." Jack told him, Bella at this point found her voice.

"Some of these men should stay unwanted." she shivered. Jack then noticed someone who Bella thought might be an old friend.

"Scarlett!" Jack exclaimed and the woman slapped Jack straight across the face, Bella giggled at this. "Not sure i deserved that." he told them and straightend up and saw another female. "Gizelle!" he exclaimed just abit more causously.

"Who was she?" Giselle asked, nodding in the direction of Scarlett. "And WHO is she?" nodding towards Bella.

"What?" Jack asked and promtly recieved yet another slap. "I may have deserved that." he commented.

"I can imagine that." Bella said, smirking. She was entertained at this spectacle.

Jack grumbled and led them into a small alley where a man was sleeping with several pigs. Jack filled two buckets with water and handed one to Bella and kept the other for himself. He quickly threw it onto the man who was named Gibbs, Jack had talked about him on their journey to Tortuga. The man awoke from the water and began shouting.

"Curse you for breathing, you slack jawed idiot! Mother's love! Jack! You should know better then to wake a man when he's sleeping. 'S bad luck." Gibbs told him after a sling of insults, but recoiled when he recognised Jack.

"Ah, fortunately I know how to counter it. The man who did the waking buys, the man who was sleeping, a drink. The man who was sleeping drinks it while listening to a proposition from the man who did the waking." Jack explained while Bella's head swirled at trying to figure out what the pirate had said.

"Aye, that'll about do it." Gibbs said and Bella caught a whiff of how bad the man smelled and then understood what the bucket was for and quickly threw the water at him. "Blast! I'm already awake!"

"That was for the smell." Will explained for his sister for he too looked like his nose had smelt something awful. The four found their way to a Tavern and went and Jack got drinks for him and Gibbs. Bella and Will looked at him expectantly.

"Keep a sharp eye." Jack told them, looking around suspiciously. Bella looked at him strangely but proceeded to talk to her brother while looking out for danger despite many drunken eyes on her.

While the siblings were talking, Jack and Gibbs were talking as well, but of a different nature.

"Now, what's the nature of this venture your'n?" Gibbs asked Jack.

"I'm going after the Black Pearl." Apon hearing these words Gibbs almost choked on his drink. "I know where it's going to be and I'm going to take it." he continued.

"Jack , it's a fool's errand. Well, you know better than me the tales of the Black Pearl." Gibbs said, trying to convince Jack not do try this.

"That's why I know what Barbossa is up to… all I need is a crew." Jack said, almost asking Gibbs for a crew.

"From what I hear tell of Captain Barbossa , he's not a man to suffer fools nor strike a bargain with one." Gibbs said argumentivly.

"Well, then I say it's a very good thing I'm not a fool then, aye?" Jack retorted.

"Prove me wrong. What makes ye think Barbossa will give up his ship to you?" Gibbs asked him, raising an eyebrow.

"Let's just say it's a matter of leverage, aye?" Jack replied, nodding his head to the two siblings who were looking around. It took awhile for Gibbs to get it.

"The kids?" Gibbs asked.

"Ther are the children of Bootstrap Bill Turner. His only children, savvy?" Jack said, almost emphasising every word.

"Are they now? Leverage says you, I think I feel a change in the wind says I. I'll find us a crew, there's bound to be some sailors on this rock crazy as you." Gibbs said, eying both Will and Bella.

"One can only hope. Take what you can…" Jack began, raising his mug.

"…Give nothing back!" Gibbs finished as they sculled their drinks and made an effort to slam them down.

Jack and Gibbs got up from their seats and went over to Will and Bella.

"Lass, yah name?" he asked.

"Bella." she answered immediatly.

"Yer full name."

"Annabella Laurel Turner." she said. "Why?" she asked.

"Just interested is all." Gibbs replied. Will looked at him and then to Jack and his eyes narrowed but quickly dismissed his thoughts as Jack told them they were going to a Inn for the night. They made it there within several minutes, so it must have been fairly close, for the day had been fairly long to her.

--

AN: Yup, here is an update for the long awaited 4th chapter XD Not that it is any good, I did however spend yesterday and today writing it so reveiws are nice please )

UNC

Bella Bree


End file.
